


BTS - 7 Minutes in Heaven

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Supreme Boi invites the Bangtan Boys to a house party. A few drinks down and a little worse for wear, they begin a game of 7 minutes in heaven…This is a key part of our headcanon masterlist but can be read on its ownSeveral original characters are mentioned for the first time in this fic, who I will list below as they will pop up later in our headcanon universe, particularly the "Boat Party" fic:Jeong-sun - Suga’s eventual girlfriend.Angel - A mutual friend of Supreme Boi and Jeong-sun. Hostess of the 7 Minutes in Heaven party.Seo-yon - A friend of Angel and aquaintence of Jeong-sun. Known for her fake breasts and burgundy hair.Yu-Jin - Eventual pen-pal of J-Hope





	BTS - 7 Minutes in Heaven

**PART ONE**

“You have to hold hands!” Jimin cried out from the corner of the room, seated on a bright green beanbag. Jin turned around, half rose from the sofa.

“What?” His eyes swam with humour rather than confusion. He knew what the younger member was up to but wanted him to clarify. The girl he had been paired up with; small, pretty and young, had just begun to stand up too from across the rough circle of people seated around the glass coffee table. He already felt bad for her.

“It’s the rules…” Jimin shrugged casually, as though to say I didn’t make them up. “Everyone knows when you play seven minutes in heaven; you have to hold hands when you enter the closet.”

Jin rolled his eyes as he walked around the cluster of people, seated either on beanbags, the two small sofas or the floor, as he approached the closet at the corner of the living room.

Yoongi sighed loudly from his place at the end of one of the black sofas, his annoyance at the game already apparent. “What is this?” He moaned. “You didn’t make Donghyuk hold hands…” He nodded towards Supreme Boi, seated next to Namjoon on the other sofa, with a groan. Donghyuk had been the last person to leave the closet, only minutes before. He smirked back at Yoongi, the bright red lipstick marks on his cheeks and neck a clear indicator that things had gone well during his round of the game. Jin was the third person to spin the bottle, placed on the glass coffee table, to decide the girl who would enter the closet with him.

“I didn’t need to make him holds hands…” Jimin leered, gaining a toothy grin from Donghyuk in reply. The game had been Jimin and the hosts’ idea. The apartment belonged to a twenty-five year old blonde who Supreme Boi had known for years. Part seven minutes in heaven and part spin the bottle; the game was like a teenage wet dream.

Jin had reached the smaller girl and slowly took her hand before Yoongi could protest any more. As soon as he felt her little palm in his he began to feel a little guilty that he had not asked her if it was okay before doing so. He heard a couple of cheers from the room but he ignored them as he opened the closet. He waited for the girl to enter the small space before he did himself and closed the door behind them.

The naked bulb had been left turned on and Jin looked around the space. It was big enough that they could both sit down on the carpeted floor if they wanted, but not so large that they would feel comfortable doing so; their legs would undoubtedly touch. One wall behind where the girl now stood, there was a metal rack attached to the plaster at head-height with several coats, bags and accessories hanging from it. On the floor below were several pairs of shoes, all belonging to the hostess.

Jin smiled at the girl, letting go of her hand gently and she returned the grin, backing herself against the wall of coats and garments.

“I’m sorry about my friend.” He apologised quietly. “He gets a bit excited at these types of things.”

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Her smile remained. She had a soft round face, dotted with freckles. Her black hair was long and straight and she wore a simple pink cotton dress. She was unbelievable pretty but, after a moment’s contemplation, too young for Jin. She couldn’t be any older than nineteen and she was likely still a student.

“So…” He started. “Have you ever played this game before?”

“Once or twice when I was a school girl.” Jin couldn’t help but smile at her simple and honest voice, making his eyes crinkle warmly at the corners. “It was never my favourite party game or anything. Have you?”

“No. I thought I was too old for this.” They both grinned in unison.

The conversation continued pleasantly; both of them pressed against opposite walls, their hands tucked behind their backs and matching smiles on their faces as the time ticked down.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which made them both jump. “Three minutes to go…” Jimin called from the other side, the smile in his voice obvious.

“That went quickly.” The girl said, pulling away from her position against the stacks of coats while attempting to stand up straight. As she did, she felt a bolt of pain from her scalp. “Ouch!” She called out, her hands snapping to her head automatically.

Jin frowns. “Are you okay?” He moved closer automatically and saw the problem.

“Ah…my hair.” She moaned, her hands clutching at her black locks which had somehow gotten itself tangled in one of the garments behind her. “I think it’s stuck on a button…” She attempted to remove the hair herself and failed miserably. Jin took another step towards her and saw that her hair had indeed wrapped itself around a large blue button, attached to a mock fur coat. He reached forward before she could protest and used both hands to try and unhook the strand. He held the lock firmly at the bottom, near her scalp, to try and prevent him from causing her further pain as he used his thumb and forefinger on the other hand to twist the strand from the button. She couldn’t help but inhale his soft, sweet-woody scent as his chest and lower neck almost touched her face as he reached up. She could see his Adam’s apple bob gently as he swallowed; his broad shoulders looming over her. She looked away politely once she had registered how close to her she was.

“This is so embarrassing…” She covered her blushing face with her hands. “I can’t believe how clumsy I am.”

He briefly stopped his finger work to smile down at her. “It’s not that bad. I read about a guy who got his tie caught in a paper shredder once…”

She fanned out her fingers to peer at him through her hands. “And what happened to him?”

“He was in bits…” He chuckled immediately at his own joke and she couldn’t help but laugh back. He turned back to her hair. “I think I’ve got it…” He eventually pulled the strand away with a final twist and brought the lock down to her face, quickly and casually smoothing out her hair for her with a grin.

“There. No harm done.” He brought both hands to rest on her shoulders when the door suddenly pulled open. Jimin was standing on the other side of the wooden frame and his face lit up into a wide grin when he saw that Jin had not yet removed his hands from the girl’s shoulders.

“Time’s up hyung.” He smiled, widening to door to allow them both to pass by him. Jin moved his hands away from the girl and sighed.

“I hope things didn’t get too heated in there.” Jimin winked as they both moved past him and sat on the floor together, in between Hoseok and an older girl with dyed burgundy hair.

“Who’s next?” Jimin asked, turning to the room of people.

“Why don’t you go next Jimin?” Yoongi called out from his position on the sofa. “We all know you want to…”

“Well…I don’t know…” Jimin walked back towards the circle of people and smirked. He already had his eye on the burgundy haired girl who was, at a guess, twenty-six and had massive breasts. They had shared a double vodka and Coca-Cola mixer earlier on in the night and had gotten along pretty well. That was until Angel, the hostess, had called him away from her to convince him to tempt his band mates into playing the current game.

“But if you insist hyung.” He winked at Yoongi who produced his middle finger in reply. Jimin grabbed the glass beer bottle from the carpet and placed it on the glass table. The girl with the burgundy hair met his gaze as he twisted his hand and spun the bottle. She had thick eyeliner around her blue eyes and the fleshy curves of her large breasts protruded over her black camisole.

The bottle turned and turned before coming to a stop. Jimin looked up to see Jungkook staring back, wide eyed. Yoongi and Hoseok burst out laughing, throwing their heads back in unison. Jimin shook his head slowly as a blush rose to his younger bandmates cheeks. “It has to be a girl…” He muttered quickly, picking up the bottle and spinning it again.

“Let’s guess…another rule?” Yoongi sneered.

“Yes…” Jimin breathed a sigh of relief as the bottle quickly finished its cartwheel and stopped at the hostess. She grinned immediately as he looked up and got to her feet without protest. He tried not to be too disappointed. After all, she was pretty enough and seemed eager to pair up with him. Furthermore, her blouse was almost completely see-through, revealing a red lacy bra underneath. He admired her confidence. He joined her by the door of the closet and took her hand automatically. Once again, there were a few whoops from the small crowd as he opened the door.

“Make sure you use a condom, pal…” Donghyuk called out. Jimin turned just in time to see Namjoon slap his arm playfully on the sofa. He winked and felt Angel slap his arm in reply. They entered the closet without a further word and closed the door. She looked up at him through a row of false eyelashes.

“I’m not going to fuck you…” She said coyly, a smile playing on her lips.

Jimin smiled, trying to play it casual. “I didn’t think you were. You know how hyung can be sometimes…he’s your friend too.”

“I know…” She backed against the wall adjacent to that with the clothes on. “Are you happy you got me?” She pulled both arms behind her back in a seemingly unplanned move which made her breasts stick out from under her sheer top even more. He tried not to look at her red bra.

“Of course.” He lied easily, smiling his charming smile. “The party is great. You will have to have another sometime.” He took a step closer to her and placed one hand on the wall beside her.

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” She peered up at him. “You’re very handsome.”

He let his smile drop. “Am I?” Leaning in, he touched his lips to hers gently, pressing his body against hers. Her mouth opened immediately in response, kissing him back, her hand sneaking around the back of his neck and pulling him into her. They kissed passionately for an unknown amount of time; they had lost track of their surroundings as he casually placed his hand on her covered breast, feeling the soft swell of her flesh through the organza blouse and lace bra. She moaned quietly, playing with a couple of strands of his blonde hair at the back of his neck.

“Three minutes…” Donghyuk called from the other side of the door, keeping with tradition. Jimin pulled away with a smile.

“I know your address…” He said. “But I don’t have your number…”

She returned his grin and reached into his the front pocket of his skinny jeans, brushing his bulge casually as she did so, and pulled out his phone. It took her a minute to input her number into his contacts, changing the first digit of her name so it would appear at the top of his list, and by the time she had finished, their time was almost up. She slipped the device back into his pocket without a word and, seconds later, the door was opened by Hoseok.

“I’m next, apparently.” He said as Jimin and Angel left the closet and sat back in their previous places, a knowing smile playing on each of their lips as Hoseok returned to the glass table and picked up the bottle. Jimin flashed a small smile to Donghyuk and caught Namjoon rolling his eyes.

“Oh…this is so funny…” Hoseok grinned as he twisted his hand to set the bottle in motion. It spun a few times before falling on the floor. “Ooops…” He laughed, quickly retrieving it and placing it back on the table. “I’m too nervous…” He laughed as he flicked the neck of the bottle once more. This time, it kept its momentum and spun a dozen or so times before landing on a slightly plump girl sitting on the floor. Hoseok grinned at her as she blinked behind her thickly rimmed glasses. He had noticed her during the party and had tried to approach her a couple of times. He had spoken to almost everyone else in the room, but she had consistently tucked herself at the back of her group of friends, awkwardly. In the end, he had given up. It took her a few moments to register that the bottle had landed on her and then a blush rose to her already ruddy cheeks. She was flanked by two of her friends on the floor and they both had to nudge her to get her to stand. She slowly walked over to Hoseok who kept up his smile.

“Hands…” Jimin called.

Hoseok turned to the shorter girl. “Do you mind?” He asked, apologetically. She shook her head once and he took her hand in his. He became aware as soon as he did that both of their palms were incredibly sweaty and, when he tried the doorknob to the closet, his hand slipped a couple of times before finally twisting it open.

Once the door was closed behind them he let out a long whistling breath as he briefly looked around the small enclosed space. He tugged at the front of his t-shirt automatically and she looked at him blankly. “Ooogh…” He cried out. “It’s hot in here…” He flapped the neckline of his shirt a couple of times, a little dramatically, before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “I’m boiling. Is it just me?”

She blinked. “Is that a euphemism?”

“What?” Hoseok stopped his flapping, confused. “No…”

“Oh.” She shrugged under her thick blue cardigan. She was far from what could be called a traditional beauty; her hair was naturally unruly and her thick glasses made her eyes seem twice their normal size; her fashion idol could have been Hermione Granger. She had no false ideas that, given the choice, the man opposite her would have chosen her to enter the closet with.

“I just thought you might want to take off your cardigan.” He explained, wiping his brow once more.

She blinked a couple of times once more, her eyes wider than ever. Hoseok frowned before repeating his last sentence in his head and blushing furiously. “I didn’t mean…” He started, trying to clarify himself. “I just meant it’s really hot in here and you could hang it on one of those coat hangers.” He gestured behind her to the clothes rack. “That’s if you have something on underneath that is…well…I assume you would because…oh god.” He let his body slump in embarrassment, giving up. “My name’s Hoseok.” He finished, thinking of nothing else he could say which wouldn’t make the hole he had dug himself into even deeper.

A small smile crept to the corners of the girl’s lips. “I know.” She had been dubious of him at first; after all he was in one of the biggest boybands in the world, but now she saw how doleful he looked.

“You do?” His eyes met hers.

“I’ve seen you on T.V.” She said; the humour in her voice obvious.

“Oh.” He considered this for a moment.

“Did you forget who you were?”

He shrugged and allowed himself to look at her properly. He noticed she was wearing a small pin depicting a lion on the collar of her Peter-Pan style cardigan.

“I’m Yu-jin.” She smiled, relaxing a little.

“It’s nice to talk to you.” He smiled, his blush slowly fading. He pointed towards her cardigan. “I like your pin…”

She briefly looked to where he was pointing and smiled. “Thanks. I got it at the zoo last week…I went with my parents and brother.” She moved her collar to look at the pin better. “I got the lion because it was the only pin they had. I wanted a monkey.” She sighed. “I like to visit that zoo to see this one monkey…his name is George and he likes to steal people’s cameras if they get too close.” She shrugged. “But I never get too close.”

“Oh.” Hoseok beamed. “I love the zoo too. Is it the Grand Park zoo? I went there last year with the others. I didn’t see your monkey, but I saw a baby lion and a rhino and a capybara. The lions were my favourite.”

She quickly removed the pin from her collar and passed it forward. “Here…”

He studied it briefly. “I couldn’t…it’s yours.” He gestured with his hand for her to put it back on.

“But lions are your favourite. I go to the zoo quite often. I can get another one easy.” She stepped forward and pushed the small object into his palm.

“Are you sure?” He asked and she nodded in reply as a knock came on the door. Whoever it was didn’t bother with the warning call this time; they all knew by now it meant three minutes to go.

“Thank you.” He smiled, putting the pin on his T-Shirt. “We only have a couple of minutes left.” He turned automatically to look at the wooden door. “I usually think these games are stupid, but I’m glad I met you.” She smiled in response and it lit up her entire face. Hoseok thought, in that moment, that she looked incredibly pretty.

“I’m glad I got you and not one of those other guys.” She nodded towards the door. “I’m sure they are not all bad, but I don’t think I’d want to give my badge to any of them.” Hoseok grinned in reply.

“Could I…” He cleared his throat. “Could I have your number? I’d like to go to the zoo with you sometime and meet George.” The sentence could have come across as flirty or even cheesy, but she heard nothing but sincerity in his voice and couldn’t help but grin. She nodded and he handed her his phone. She inputted her number quickly before handing it back. The door opened seconds later and they exited together, both smiling.

Jungkook span the bottle next and they all noticed his hand tremble as he did so. The bottle moved slowly; the momentum lost, and only turned three times. Jimin tried not to look bothered when the bottle landed on the busty girl with burgundy hair. She beamed at the youngest member as he slowly rose to his feet, giving a small wave in reply. She didn’t wait for him to take her hand; instead grabbing his first and leading the way into the closet.

Once the door was closed, he turned to her and tried to smile. “My name’s Jungko…” He only got that far before her lips were on his. She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her, opening her mouth against his and pushing her tongue into his mouth. He froze for a few seconds; the time seemed to drag out for hours. Once his initial shock was over, however, he kissed her back slowly, trying to gently ease her away from him. He allowed her tongue to touch his and brushed his against hers softly in response while his hands moved to the back of his neck, trying to unhook her. He eventually succeeded and he stood up straight; she was about five inches shorter than him, even in her kitten heels, and he knew she would struggle to reach him without wrapping him in another head lock. He smiled down at her despite his shock as he tried to find the correct words to say.

“You’re very pretty…” He started slowly, hoping it was the right thing to have told her.

“Thanks.” She replied easily before moving her head towards him once again. Instead of reaching up for him, she moved both hands to his white shirt and started to undo his buttons swiftly with perfectly manicured nails.

“Oh…” He said softly as the air hit his chest. “I thought maybe we could talk…get to know each other, before…” He attempted pathetically. She moved her lips to his bare chest and kissed along the centre of his tanned skin, tracing a line from his pecks to his Adam’s apple.

“You’re hot…” She sighed against his skin. Despite his better judgement, the movement of her lips on his chest and neck was causing him some discomfort in his trousers and he tried his best to ignore it. Instead, he thought about how long he had left in the closet. He tried to read the face of his digital G-Shock; lifting it up behind the woman’s head and squinting, trying to read the numbers without his glasses. The woman didn’t notice; instead moving her long nails to the back of his head and ruffling his hair as her lips moved up to the side of his neck. He could just about make out the time, but realised that he didn’t know what time they had entered the closet.

The woman moved her hands from his hair, down his arms and closed them over his hands, bringing them up to her breasts. Her low cut cami left little to the imagination and Jungkook gulped hard when he felt the hard nubs of her nipples pressed against his palms.

“You like them big boy?” She moaned, arching her back to press her breasts into his hand more firmly. Notwithstanding his alarm at how quickly the older woman was taking things, he did feel a familiar pang of desire as he slowly massaged her breasts; something he hadn’t felt in a while. The woman opposite him now intimidated the hell out of him and, if he admitted it to himself, scared him a little. However, the chemicals in his brain were telling his body to send all of his blood south. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought.

“Mmm.” The girl moaned quietly, as though reading his thoughts. He hoped the closet was suitably sound proof. “You want to suck my tits?” She asked, pulling her black, low-cut cami down underneath her breasts before he could reply. She yanked her bra down even quicker and her nipples felt even better without the fabric between them and his palms.

“Yes…” He moaned automatically, moving his head to the right mound before he could talk himself out of it. Her nipples were the colour of cherries and felt hard beneath his tongue as he captured them between his soft lips; first sucking the right before moving to the left. She moaned above him, keeping her voice down to avoid drawing too much attention to the enclosed space. He used his middle finger to brush soft circles around the areolae of her other breast as his lips continued their puckering motion. He had never been with someone with especially big breasts and the experience was more than erotic. He wondered if they were real.

A loud knock snapped him out of his trance and he looked at the door, his eyes wide and startled, his cheek brushing the woman’s naked breast as his face turned.

“Three minutes…” Jin called out. Jungkook wasn’t sure whether or not he had heard anything suspicious but his calm voice suggested not. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled away from the older lady.

“Shame…” She sighed, pulling her top and bra up in one smooth motion. Jungkook watched her breasts disappear beneath the fabric and simultaneously felt relieved and sad. What on Earth had he been thinking? His eyes remained wide as she smiled up at him.

“I was hoping to suck you a little…” She said. “I guess it can wait though…” She reached up and smoothed down his brown hair slowly, making sure there was no clear sign of their brief encounter. He buttoned up his shirt quickly while she did so. “There.” She smiled as the door opened. Jungkook stepped out, a little nervously. He couldn’t seem to stop his wide eyed glare as he looked around the room, trying to read the expressions on the faces of the people out there and see if they had sensed anything had happened. He was relieved to find that only Jimin was looking directly at him, his bottom lip stuck out a little as his eyes darted from his band mate to the girl behind him. Namjoon was looking positively anxious from the sofa and Yoongi was frowning to himself.

“Taehyung…you’re next.” Angel called from the doorway, clutching her neon blue alcoholic drink.

The bottle landed on the girl sat next to him and he beamed. They had been sharing a bottle of whisky for the duration of the game and were both rosy cheeked. Her hair was dyed bright green, matching her eyeshadow and she wore a long, floaty patchwork dress. She clinked her plastic tumbler, filled to the brim with brown liquid, against Taehyung’s glass as they both stood up in unison; their bodies toppling a little with drunkenness. They chuckled and he held out his hand to steady her by the shoulder. Namjoon shook his head from the sofa as they clutched hands and entered the closet. Taehyung turned around and gave a flick of his hand before closing the door behind him.

Taehyung’s eyes immediately roamed the small space and rested on the clothes rack in the corner. Without saying a word, he picked up a crumpled black fedora and placed it on the girl, Sun’s head. She giggled once more and slapped his arm as he beamed at her. The hat had a distinctive mildew smell, making it apparent that it had not been worn in years and was likely a charity shop purchase to begin with.

“This is the stuff that dreams are made of…” He misquoted, tilting the hat slightly to give it a jaunty angle.

“Shut up Bogart.” She beamed automatically, moving her hands to the brim and adjusting it. “Do I look like a detective?” She continued.

He shook his head sombrely and reached behind her. “No…” He grabbed one of the many coats, a camel coloured Mac, from the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders before she could protest. “Now you do!” He turned his lip up and lisped. “Play it again Sam.”

“Another misquote.” She laughed, tucking her arms in the oversized sleeves. She guessed the coat belonged to Angel’s father; it was certainly too big for her and too vintage to even be cool. “Besides, it was Sam Spade who was the detective…not Rick Blaine.”

He shrugged and she grinned, turning around in a twirl. “I just need a pipe and a magnifying glass and the look will be complete.” He pushed past her and turned to the rack, shifting through the garments on display. “Ah…” He called, finally. “This will do just fine…” He pulled from a hook a long, oversized striped scarf. He wrapped it around her neck with a grin; it went around five times, slowly burying the bottom half of her face. He stepped away, admiring his handiwork. “You’re Doctor Who…”

She said something in reply but it came out muffled by the scarf, making them both burst out laughing. Tears began to stream from both of their eyes and they clutched their stomachs, trying to calm down. Eventually, she turned around and grabbed the first item of clothing she found; an oversized silk shirt with a gaudy, Hawaiian pattern.

She pulled down the scarf enough to reveal her thin lips. “Here.” She pulled the shirt on over his head, not bothering to undo the buttons as it was at least five sizes too big for him. He held up his arms compliantly, allowing her to pull the silk fabric down. She was in no doubt that some of these clothes belonged to Angel’s father now. Either that, or she was having an affair with a very large man. “And this…” She reached out and grabbed a woman’s silk scarf; a china blue pattern danced around the fabric; an array of abandoned follies and boys with fishing nets glared delicately out of the ivory material. She wrapped it around his head and tied it in a knot at the side.

A knock came at the door and they laughed in unison.

“I don’t think you’re wearing enough clothes Misses.” He smiled. “It’s awfully cold outside this December…” He pulled a fur coat from the rack and placed it loosely around her shoulder. “And you will need some shoes…” He spotted a pair of wellington boots on the floor…again in a man’s size, and bent down. She allowed him to slip the green rubber over her dolly shoes; easily fitting her feet into the oversized soles. She clutched his shoulder for balance as she wriggled her feet in the shoes, adjusting to them. He found several strings of faux pearls hanging off one of the coat hangers and threw them over her head.

“And I think you are looking far too fashionable…” She smirked, eyeing his decidedly vulgar ensemble. She found a green velvet waistcoat, XXXL, on the rack and put it on him. The hysterical laughter started again, as they looked each other up and down. Under the several layers of clothing, they seemed to have both gained at least twenty pounds and were struggling to stand upright over the weight.

Jimin opened the door a second later and they stumbled out of the small room, struggling to see beneath their headwear. The room erupted into laughter.

“Apres Toi…” Taehyung gestured to the floor with his hand and Sun sat down slowly, trying to keep her balance. Her followed her seconds later; matching grins on both of their faces. Only Namjoon remained stony, his expression positively fuming.

“You want to be glad Angel nipped to the shop…” Jimin laughed as he took his seat. “It looks like you have three generations worth of swag there…”

“Who’s next?” Taehyung changed the topic casually.

“Oh…” Jimin thought. “Yoongi’s next.” He gestured over to the older member who looked incredibly annoyed.

“Like hell I am.” He moaned.

“Come on hyung.” Hoseok called gently from the floor. “We all went in.”

The girl beside him, wearing the blue cardigan nodded sombrely in agreement.

“And it’s the rules…” Jimin followed up quickly.

Yoongi sighed heavily, his eyes flicking briefly to Hoseok before leaning over and picking up the bottle reluctantly. “This is stupid…” He grumbled as he spun the object. It turned and turned until, to everyone’s surprise, it landed on the big breasted burgundy haired girl. Namjoon noticed Jungkook’s eyes widened as the girl smiled, beginning to get up, but Yoongi was too busy looking down at the bottle, his mouth open and his brow furrowed, as though it were the most offensive thing on the Earth.

“Wait…” Jimin groaned. It wasn’t fair. All he wanted was for the bottle to land on her and now two of his bandmates had gotten lucky. “She can’t go again.”

“It’s the rules?” Jin grinned from his place in the corner.

“Damn right it’s the rules. You have to go again Suga.” He waved absently, hoping his older friend would take the bait. The girl sat down, looking disappointed. She tugged up the low neckline of her black cami absently, her bottom lip stuck out. Yoongi sighed and picked up the bottle again. This time it landed on the girl next to Hoseok’s new friend. She was about the same age as him and had mid length straight black hair. She wore a plain pair of well-fitting blue jeans and a black band-tee depicting a British 80s band. Their eyes connected across the table.

Yoongi looked more than disappointed. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said bluntly. He saw Namjoon’s eyes flicker to him and Hoseok look disappointed. The girl on the other side of the table looked at him blankly.

“Hyung…” Hoseok started and Yoongi sighed. He paused for a moment, thinking that Namjoon would cut in and say something, but the moment passed and he stood up quickly. “Fine then.” He walked over to the other side of the table. For a moment he didn’t think the girl would bother standing up, not after he just blatantly admitted that he didn’t want to go in the closet with her, but she did, slowly. He took her hand before Jimin could protest and practically marched into the closet, closing the door quickly behind him.

“This is stupid…” He repeated, dropping her hand and avoiding the straight gaze of the girl opposite him. “They always do stupid things like this…don’t you think this is stupid?” He looked up but refused to quite meet her eyes.

“Yeah.” She said eventually, just when he didn’t think she was going to speak. “It’s pretty stupid.” She said this softly.

“I don’t know why they insist on doing this…” He moaned. “The party was going fine I thought, before…”

“You’re probably right.” She said, her voice blank and monotonous.

Shit. He thought. As if they haven’t ruined things enough by putting me in this situation. Now I’m going and messing things up for myself even more. It was true that he was angry and certainly didn’t want to be in the closet with this girl. He had noticed her a couple of times during the party; once standing outside and talking with the girl who had entered the closet with Hoseok, a couple of times in the kitchen, pouring whisky and coca cola into a red plastic cup. He had overheard her talking to Angel and a couple of her other friends about how she had once interned at a record studio, during her university years. They hadn’t been listening very closely, but he noticed. He was going to offer her a drink when Jimin had called them all into the cluttered living room to begin the game. He knew, logically, that he now had his chance to speak to her alone. But the fact that Jimin of all people was behind this made his mouth taste sour. He didn’t mind the awkwardness of first encounters, so long as they were on his terms and now that chance had been taken away from him.

He could smell her perfume in the enclosed space; she smelt of roses and coffee. He noticed what shirt she had on now she was closer; it showed a New Order record, the one with the roses on the cover. He sighed, trying desperately to think of something to say which didn’t make him sound like an utter cunt. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

“How do you know…” The name escaped him. He nodded towards the wooden door.

“Angel?” She asked.

“Yeah, Angel.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know her that well really.” Her voice remained low and blank, not giving away anything which could be read into. “We took a Philosophy class together back…oh, I don’t know…four years ago?”

“You studied Philosophy?” He asked and realised after it had left his mouth that he unintentionally sounded like a judgemental jerk. He really had no strong opinions on the subject either way, but it was as though his grim arrival in the closet had set his tone for the remainder of the conversation. He mentally cursed himself.

“I did. I know…clever me. Ha, Ha, Ha.” She replied, not one ounce of humour in her voice.

“I didn’t…” He started and gave up. “What do you do now?”

She shrugged noncommittedly. “I work for a pharmaceutical company.” He lifted his head and their eyes connected. “I know…” She laughed a little. “Exciting.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm and it was just as well, Yoongi thought. He had behaved like an absolute moron outside in front of the group. Hoseok had tried to warn him; he saw that now, but he was too angry at Jimin to see it clearly. She interrupted him once again before he had the chance to speak and cause further damage. “Angel invites me to these things every time she throws them, but I only go for Yu-Jin, because she gets upset sometimes at these busy events.”

“Blue cardigan?” He asked. She nodded in reply.

“She’s on the spectrum. She usually handles things pretty well but she sometimes gets overwhelmed with people she doesn’t know.” She paused. “Although she seemed to like your friend pretty fine.”

“Hoseok?”

She nodded.

“Everyone likes Hoseok pretty fine, me included.” She laughed at this; the first full bodied laugh he had heard from her.

A knock came at the door.

“Three minutes.” They both muttered in unison.

“What’s your name?” He asked quietly.

“Jeong-sun. And yours?”

“Yoongi.” He said without a moment’s hesitation. He didn’t expect her to know who he was.

She nodded once. “I think your friend is going to explode if they make him go next.” She nodded back towards the door.

“I think so too.”

“Yoongi?” Softly.

“What?”

“I need to pee really bad.” They both laughed softly and he checks his Rolex Oyster, despite them both knowing they have no real sense of how quickly or slowly time is passing.

“It’s okay. You have about…twenty seconds to go.” He lied and she grinned. At that moment Jimin opened the door and they quickly stepped away from each other, realising only at the last moment that they had been edging towards one another for the last three minutes.

“Time’s up!” Jimin beamed. Suga checked his watch again and Jeong-sun laughed under her breath as they stepped out of the space together. Jimin turned back to his seat quickly, unknowingly giving Yoongi a moment to whisper one final thing to her in private.

“Jeong-sun?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think Philosophy is stupid.” He muttered quietly as he walked past her to return to his seat on the sofa. She blinked, slowly, before leaving the room, heading for the bathroom. Yoongi didn’t turn to look at her as she left and Namjoon watched this exchange with narrow eyes. Of course Yoongi has upset her he thought. And it’s my fault. I could tell this game was getting silly and he didn’t want to go in.

“Namjoon’s turn!” Jimin shouted, breaking his trail of thought.

“No.” He replied deeply. Yoongi’s eyes flickered to him briefly and he felt a moment of guilt as he realised that he should have stopped the game before his older bandmate had entered with the girl.

“Why not?” Jimin protested; the whine in his voice obvious.

“Just no.” Namjoon began to stand up; meaning to throw away the empty beer bottle, but Taehyung beat him to it. He spun it quickly on his older bandmates’ behalf and the whole room watched as the bottle landed on a short girl with dyed blonde hair. She had moved to sit in-between Hoseok and Yu-jin on the floor and now she looked up at him expectantly.

“That’s enough…” Namjoon boomed.

“But…the rules…” Jimin cried out.

“I don’t care…this party is over.” Namjoon left the room before anyone could stop him. The young blonde started to cry quietly and both Hoseok and Yu-Jin rubbed her shoulders in comfort from either side of her.

**PART TWO**

Namjoon had been looking for Jungkook for the last fifteen minutes. He had checked the garden and both living rooms, the kitchen, the pantry, the bedrooms. He considered checking the upstairs bathroom, but he thought nobody takes that long. He found Yoongi having a cigarette on the back door step.

“I thought you quit.” He said; the disapproval apparent in his voice.

The older member shrugged. “It’s a party.” He stubbed out the butt on the ashtray which had been put out for this purpose.

Namjoon sighed. “It’s time to leave and I can’t find Jungkook. You don’t suppose he went home?”

Yoongi shook his head. “You get everyone else…they are mostly downstairs. I’ll look for him.” He headed straight for the upstairs bathroom, knowing the maknae had history of hanging out in bathrooms when he was stressed or upset. He knocked on the door gently.

“Who is it?” A startled voice called from the other side of the white door.

“It’s Yoongi.”

“Oh…” Jungkook opened the door a moment later and ushered the older man inside, quickly locking it behind him. “What do you want?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“Namjoon wants us to go home.” He looked around the bathroom briefly. “Are you hiding in here?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“No!” Jungkook snapped quickly.

Yoongi sighed, the smile remained. “If you say so. Come on, Namjoon will be waiting.”

As it turned out, Namjoon had not yet gathered all of the members together. He had spotted them all except Jungkook, which was good…so he could keep his eye on them. He turned around to see the youngest member of the group walking towards him and breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn’t have to file a missing person’s report. 

“Where have you been? I want to leave…” He sighed. “Where’s Yoongi?”

Jungkook turned around and pointed to the kitchen doorway. “He said he would just be a minute. Said he had something he had to do before we left.” He shrugged. Namjoon spotted his blonde bandmate by the kitchen counter; talking to the girl he had gone into the closet with; the one who had left the room shortly after. He watched him hand her a glass with a dark liquid in it and saw their mouths move in speech. He didn’t have time for this. He turned to his other band mates, clustered around the two living rooms, and gathered them together. Taehyung was still wearing his ensemble of borrowed clothes.

“Time to go.” Namjoon said, shaking his head.

“Wait…” Hoseok moaned. “I just need to text Yu-jin goodnight. She went across the road to the store with her friend.”

“Maybe she’ll give you another pin badge.” Jimin teased, but Hoseok ignored him as he whipped out his phone from his pair of jeans.

“Here now.” Yoongi called from behind Namjoon.

“Thank god.” Namjoon moaned. “We need to get out of here.”

They began to walk as a group to the front door. It would have been polite to have said goodbye to Angel first, but she was already passed out on the sofa with Supreme Boi, having drunk more than her weight in vodka. Namjoon sighed as he opened the front door and felt the cool night air on his skin. He didn’t see Hoseok’s small smile when his phone chimed or Yoongi wave softly into the kitchen as they left.

**PART THREE**

One week later.

Jimin came crashing into the room without knocking on the door or looking around. It was, after all, Jungkook’s bedroom and he hadn’t expected all six members to be seated around the television.

“Jungkook!” He cried. “She gave me a blowjob!” His eyes widened as six pairs of eyes turned to look at him slowly. He paused, unable to speak. Their faces were expressionless and then finally, after what seemed like hours, Yoongi raised both hands and clapped, slowly. Jimin blushed like a tomato.

Taehyung smirked from his space on the floor. Jimin’s eyes darted to the television and saw they were all watching an episode of Friends. Namjoon had put on the subtitles, so that was okay.

“How was it?”

Jimin tried to explain himself. “I thought you were all out?”

Taehyung continued, the grin still playing on his lips. “We came back early, so how was it?”

Namjoon frowned from the corner of the room, his attention turning away from the television show. “Was it the girl from the party? The hostess?”

Taehyung cut in immediately. “The girl with the red bra?” The room erupted into a soft bout of laughter as they realised that they all strongly recalled the outfit the girl in question was wearing on the night.

Jimin nodded his head slowly. Hoseok chimed in before the others had the chance to continue probing him with questions. “Where is she now?”

Jimin shrugged noncommittedly. “She went home. It’s pretty late.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes from the corner of the room. “Aw, shame. You should have invited her in. I’m sure she would want to hear this…”

Namjoon cut in, his voice ringing with disapproval and parental concern. “I didn’t realise you liked her that much. It didn’t seem like you had that much in common with her.”

Yoongi smirked. “Well, they had one thing in common…”

Jimin froze as his phone chimed in his pocket, the ringtone a snippet of a cheery pop number.

Taehyung looked up expectantly as Jimin pressed the screen. “Is that her?”

Jungkook sighed from his space on the bed. “She’s been texting him all week.”

Jimin read the message quickly before turning of the screen with a smirk and tucking the device back into his back pocket. “She says she can’t wait to see me again.”

“That good?” Taehyung smiled.

Jimin shrugged easily, before his eyes darted to the maknae. “I wasn’t the only one getting texts this week.” He nodded in the direction of the younger male and beamed as five pairs of eyes turned from him to the maknae.

Jungkook’s eyes widened in horror.

“J.K…whoop!” Taehyung clapped him on the back with a cheer.

The younger man finally composed himself. “It hasn’t been all week!” The annoyance was obvious in his voice.

Hoseok looked at him curiously. “The girl from the closet?”

Jimin smirked. “I gave her his number.”

“I figured.” Jungkook sighed, pathetically.

“No blowjobs for you then?” Yoongi teased.

Jungkook didn’t reply.

Jin let out a small, good humoured laugh from his place next to the maknae on the bed. “I don’t think he’s that keen on her?”

“Why not?” Hoseok asked, genuinely interested. “She seemed nice. I spoke to her before the game.”

“Uhm.” Jungkook’s eyes remained wide but he eventually managed to control his voice. “She’s okay.”

Namjoon, sensing the awkwardness of the conversation but not quite understanding the meaning, changed the topic quickly. “So, Hoseok. How was your date with your girl?”

Hoseok beamed immediately. “We went to the zoo and saw a shark! It was huge and had teeth this big…” He stretched out his arms. “I also saw a sea turtle. Yu-jin said they were endangered so I adopted one from the SeaLife centre. I called her Jinny, after Yu-jin, and every month the zoo will send me a letter…”

Jimin cut in. “Well you…” He pointed to Namjoon “could have gone on a date too but you shut the party down!” He moaned. Hoseok stopped his story to look at the younger members.

“It was going too far!” Namjoon protested, ignoring the pairs of eyes which had now turned to face him. “Taehyung stole half of the host’s wardrobe and Yoongi didn’t want to go in…”

“Don’t bring me into this.” Yoongi shrugged from the corner.

Namjoon continued. “I was just trying to keep your faces out of the papers! I didn’t want a scandal.”

Jin ignored Namjoon’s explanation and turned to Yoongi, inquisitive. “You didn’t tell us what happened in the closet.” Jimin listened closely but the others were still focussed on Namjoon, taunting him with accusations of ruining everybody’s fun.

The younger member shrugged casually. “Not much to tell.” That hadn’t exactly been true. He also didn’t tell the others that he had been on a date with Jeong-sun two nights before and was planning on meeting her the following week at his apartment. They had gone to watch an indie rock band perform at a bar and he had kissed her on the dance floor. He tried not to give away the nagging, warm feeling in his stomach.

Then Jimin had to break the brief flicker of a memory. “He got a blowjob!” The younger member smirked in a jokey way. None of the others paid him any attention.

“I think that girl was a bit upset you didn’t go in with her Namjoon.” Taehyung said, honestly.

The leader had to stop himself from shouting. “I didn’t want to embarrass her in front of her friends!”

“I think you did…” Jin muttered quietly.

Jimin, not content on being swept to the side, raised his voice. “So it’s just me and Yoongi that got blowjobs then?”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows; questioning. The others turned to him.

“What? Who?” Hoseok asked, confused, turning from Jimin to Yoongi.

Namjoon sighed but was happy that the conversation had turned from him for a change. “I don’t exactly think him and the girl from the party hit it off, Jimin.” He shook his head, remembering how she had left the room as soon as the closet door had opened.

Jimin smiled his widest, most charming smile. “Not the girl from the party. Shin Suran.”

Everyone turned to look at Jimin, the confusion on their faces obvious. Only Yoongi didn’t look confused. He looked as though someone had punched him in the gut. Luckily, all eyes were currently fixed on the younger member who taunted “Yoongi looked really happy when she left the other week…”

The room fell silent and Yoongi glared at Jimin. If a look could kill, Jimin would have died thirty seconds ago.

Eventually, Hoseok piped up. “They were working on music together.”

Jimin grinned. “Yeah ‘music’” He wriggled his index and middle finger dramatically.

Hoseok continued. “Yeah music. I heard the song they were working on. Yoongi showed it to me the other day…it’s really good. It might even win an awa…”

Jungkook cut in. “She has a boyfriend. He’s an actor, I think…”

Taehyung frowned. “How would you know?”

Jin rolled his eyes. “He reads a lot of gossip magazines, that’s how.”

While this conversation was taking place, Yoongi sat in the corner of the room, motionless. It was strange how the others were talking about him, but hadn’t yet turned to look at him. It’s as though I’m witnessing my own funeral he thought. The notion was surreal. He didn’t know for sure if Jimin was serious about knowing what happened between him and Suran. He thought probably not; the younger member had an active imagination, particularly when it came to the world of girls and sex, but he hadn’t spoken about the encounter to anyone – not even to Suran herself on their subsequent meetings. It had now been three weeks since she first came over to his studio and his heart seemed to drop when he realised why he hadn’t been more fixated on their encounter, which had been both sexy and physically very good; he had met Jeong-sun last week at the party and hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. Meeting her had made the happenstance with Suran seem like such a long time ago… He probably should have felt bad for her boyfriend who he knew by name but not visage. He had known about him when he slept with her; she had mentioned him not hours before. Instead, he felt guilty for Jeong-sun, even though he hadn’t yet met her when he had taken the older idol to bed. 

He realised, suddenly, that he had lost track of the conversation. The first thing he registered was Jin trying to defend him: “Yoongi is way more interesting than some actor anyway…”

Jungkook continued. “I think he was in a drama but I can’t remember the name…”

“Some actor.” Taehyung chimed in, a little bitchily.

Jimin smirked. “Don’t be cocky Taehyung…you’ve only properly been in one!”

“And you died….” Hoseok added.

“Well Suran clearly sees something in this guy.” Jimin continued. “And it’s probably not his acting skills…” He winked at Jungkook who blushed in reply.

Hoseok turned innocently to Yoongi, hoping to clear this up. “What do you think she sees in him? You know her quite well.”

Taehyung leered. “Maybe he is well endowed.”

Jungkook snapped: “We get that already!”

Yoongi sighed. “That’s enough.” He said, simply. He didn’t raise his voice and didn’t have to. The topic of conversation immediately moved on.

Jin turned to Jimin. “So…how was the date with Angel?”


End file.
